Master Mimic part 11
by XanaDragon
Summary: The fianl storie with TOns of Action, Humor and well more Action. Did i mention humor. If you are clueless read parts 1 to 10. CHAPTER 3 UPTADED! R&R NOW!
1. Chapter 1

XD: Welcome all to the continuation and mostly last adventure of Master Mimic

Stripe: For those who don't know about this or are too lazy to read all of them here is what you were missing.

Dot: Here we go the last part of master mimic. For those who have a hard time figuring out what happened we'll tell you.

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

(Last time after fixing the Omnitrixs (back in Ben 10 in part 10 of Master Mimic) wrath they found Veta and now they are chasing him from world to world. Right now Zith and the gang have lost track of him and are stuck on the world 453 (One Piece world they are on Luffies boat tying to figure out where Veta might be hiding.)

Stripe: Thanks Sanji for the Fish

Sanji: No problem Stripe

Dot: Is there nothing you can't eat.

Stripe: Nope

Zach: Well we have to find him or else he will light the last torch.

Swiftkill: But where can he be.

Takamichi: Well he can't be that far.

Zith: The ceremony has to be near a world where he can have lots of power in his aid.

Nova: I got it. Stripe remember Flareon at where Ash are.

Stripe: Yeah I gave it to Max why?

Nova: You know where stronger than almost everyone and Flareon has powers equal to yours right.

Stripe: I did teach him well didn't I?

Nova: Not the point. If Flareon has that kind of power than so does other pokemon which means.

Zith: Oh my god he's back at the world of pokemon. We have to go now.

(Instantly makes a portal to there)

Nami: Hey you forgot to pay.

Nova: Here you go (gives her a crud load of cash.)

Nami: Come back anytime.

Zith: Have you been gambling again?

Nova: Ya!

Zith: WHAT?

(They are back at the world of pokemon and instantly they spot ash battling team rocket. AGAIN)

Zith: Hey isn't that Ash?

Nova: You're right

Zach: Fighting them again?

Zith: Time for another Deja vu Nova.

Nova: Go ahead.

Zith: Let me remember what I said before… Oh Yeah. Not on my watch. Shadow Element Technique: Shadow Oblivion!

Team Rocket: Looks like team rocket's blasting off again.

Ash: Hey I remember that voice. Zith!

Zith: Long time no see.

May: Hey Zith! Nova! Who are these people?

Zith: That's Swiftkill, his brother Takamichi, Zach, and…

Stripe: HIS GIRLFRIEND SAMANTHA!

Dot: Shut up (hits stripe in the head) Oh and I'm Dot. Stripe's more calm brother.

Stripe: How are we related? Speaking of girlfriend how are you and…

May: (Pummels Stripe) Ash and Me are doing fine since you left.

Max: What's going on over… STRIPE!

Stripe: (gives stripe a hug) nice to meet you too Max.

Max: Hey I took good care of your Eevee and now it evolved back to Flareon.

Stripe: That's great. Where's Brock.

Ash: He went back to Pewter City.

Nova: Sorry to spoil your reunion, but …

Zith: Oh yeah… Veta's back

The gang: WHAT?

Ash: Didn't you beat him.

Nova: It was just a fake imitation to gather our powers.

Zith: So were here to find him.

Ash: Then we'll find him.

Dot: It's to dangerous. Veta is 100 times better than his clone. You'll die once he spots you.

Ash: Sure like we can't let anything bad happen again now can we?

Zith: Guess not.

Ash: We'll then it's settled we'll help you look.

Zith: Ok then.

(Then just now a llightning bolt came out of nowhere)

Nova: What the…

Veta: And I thought you were chasing me? Oh look the gang is back again.

May: Hey you you're going down. Combusten Flamethrower

Nova: NOOO

(Combusten releases a gigantic flamethrower but Veta just knocks it away with ease)

May: What?

Nova: Didn't we just tell you he's stronger.

Veta: Not just that, but you are going to suffer. If you want to finish this silly quest then meet me at the Realm of Demons.

Zith: Crud. He left.

Sam: Realm of Demons?

May: I hope he wasn't referring to the Ruins of Evil Pokemon.

Zith: Huh?

Max: Near a city not to far from her is where Pokemon used to rule the world or things that look like them. They destroyed homes until someone else that was evil banished the back to where they came.

Nova: that must be where the ceremony is. Veta is lighting the torches in that place.

Max: Good Luck. They say in impenetrable barrier surrounds it.

Stripe: Has that ever stopped us before?

Max: No!

Zith: Well than lets get going.

Meanwhile in a dark room with 4 torches…

Veta: Father everything is set. But now we must light the last torch to revive King Geddon!

Shadow: Well then you know what to do.

Veta: Yes soon I will lit the 4th torch. The Torch of Death

To Be Continued…

Stripe: No action here some humor there. Not much to see in this chapter.

Dot: It fits the storyline though. Don't worry the extreme action is coming soon and a bunch of stuff will be revealed.

XD: For those who don't know this read Master mimic part 1 to 10 R&R. Bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

XD: All right I don't have much to say so I'm just going to get to the story.

**Chapter 2: The Demon's Earth**

Zith: So where is the realm of evil pokemon of which you speak of?

Max: It's in the city where Ash is going to compete in.

Nova: Well we don't have much time lets go there now.

Meanwhile…

Veta: Ok Shadow (Veta's Father) They are coming and hopefully they brought company.

Shadow: At last King Geddon will finally be revived and everything in all the worlds will die.

Veta: Yes, but now we wait for them to come.

Shadow: Remember don't kill… Yet

Meanwhile…

(The gang managed to get to the next city and spotted the ruins where they should go to see Vaati. Unfortunately.)

Max: Here we are the Ruins of Evil Pokemon.

(All they see is a bunch of rubble where a temple should be.)

Sam: This is it? There is nothing here.

Max: Well duh. That's why they called it ruins.

Stripe: What about the barrier.

Max: Huh? Ohhhh that. Ya. I was thinking about something else. Sorry.

Zith: Great. What now?

May: Well we got to find Veta some how. Or else were In grave danger like you guys said.

Stripe: Do we have any mystic objects to help us?

Takamichi: Nope nothing.

Nova: We don't need them this is the place.

Zach: What but there is…

Dot: Something there I can see it too.

Ash: You mind explaining.

Dot: There is a door here. That can't be seen.

Swiftkill: Then how do you know it's there?

Nova: Because I can sense his energy…and the burrito Veta ate.

(Everyone falls down animated style)

Sam: Can't you open it?

Nova: Sure just let me go back in time and stop the person from locking the door forever.

Stripe: Ok

Nova: I WAS BEING SARCASTIC STUPID! I can't open it. It was sealed away.

Ash: Well Veta had to go in there somehow.

May: Maybe if you give it a push and… (May pushed the door even though she can't see it and it opened all of a sudden)

May: Did I open it? (Everyone's mouths dropped)

Zith: How the… What the…How did she…Never mind lets just go.

(It was amazing inside it was like a second earth but the sky was red and the land was black and instead of people there was pokemon…or that's what they looked like only more eviler.)

Nova: Here we are…another earth.

Zith: It's like the opposite of ours.

Stripe and Max: Well that's just great!

Swiftkill: What do you mean?

Max: I mean it's another earth.

Takamichi: So?

Stripe: How are we suppose to find Veta in another earth.

Nova: Ummmm I don't know maybe OVER THERE! (points to a huge temple)

Max: When was that there.

Zith: You were facing the other direction.

(sweatdrops)

May: Well let's go.

Zith: Wait last chance. You still have time to back out.

Nova: Actually now they can't (points to the now visible door that's above 100 feet from which they are standing)

Stripe: Wait a minute we didn't fall down…did we?

Takamichi: Never mind that. Lets go.

(Inside the ruins)

Veta: YES! The final torch has been lit.

Shadow: Not quite we still need to do one last thing.

Veta: Yes the process isn't complete yet. We still need the Shroud of the Oblivion, he Seed of the Forgotten Ones and the 2/3 of the master mimic. In order to light the hidden torch. The 5th torch the torch of life. Then at last nothing can stop him. But I think we need to give our friend's a little show.

Back in the ruins…

May: M-Man I-its s-so scary. (Holds tight on Ash)

Nova: I've seen scarier, but this really takes 1st place. (The ruins had gruesome images that I can't say or else this will be rated M in 5 seconds flat)

Ash: Don't worry May I'll protect you.

Zith: And I will protect you all the way Sam.

Sam: Awwwww thank you (gives Nova a kiss remember this is Zith's girlfriend. Zith then instantly faints from the kiss)

Nova: What's that. (They see 4 tourches lit and they see Veta and Shadow next to it.)

Zach: So it is true thay your still alive Shadow!

Shadow: Precisely. And this time you all have fallen into our trap. (The door's instantly shut.)

Zith: So it all ends here. The final showdown.

Ash: Ready Pikachu?

Shadow: We still need more time to finish so were going to stall. Shadow Wrath! (Multiple arms of shadows grab the gang.)

Ash: Pikachu use Thunder! (The thunder is instantly deflected)

Veta: You with the stupid rat. You're going to have to do better than that.

May: GO! Combusten use Flamethrower. (The flamethrower hits Veta)

Veta: You too will also need to do better than that. Inferno Eruption. Blizzard Storm!

Stripe: Two can play at that game. Fire Blaze!

Dot: Water Hurricane! (The attacks both collide with each other.)

Veta: Rock Burial!

Ash: Thunder Blaze!

Nova: Thunder Blaze?

(Combusten uses flamethrower and pikachu uses thunder on it making a direct hit on shadow)

Shadow: It's time to end this Shadow Density! (The shadows around them start disappearing along with all of most of their energy)

Nova: Cheap trick.

Swiftkill: Take this! (Throws kunais that exploded on contact)

Takamichi: Time to use the items! Gauntlet of Thor (Gives an enourmos punch like thunder)

Swiftkill: Blade of Nefarius (Gives out an enourmous amount of energy that strengthens the user in jump and speed)

Nova: Here catch (Gives Ash, May and Max a few objects telling them what it did)

Ash: Ok then Blackshade Stone! (Amplifys the users powers giving it to pikachu creating an enormous thunder!)

May: Crystal of Zinthonia! (Heals the whole party)

Max: A cape?

Nova: A CAPE? Zith you didn't give him…

Zith: I did.

Max: What ever Shroud of the Oblivion! (The whole are where Veta and Shadow are standing was blown off like a Supernova but 100 times bigger and powerful)

Zith: Now Seed of the Forgotten Ones! Lend me your powers into my blade! The 10th Form of the Ten Destiny Dragon Sword! RAGNAROK THE GOD DRAGON! Now Dragon Technique: Final Blow Kill of the Dragon! (Swipes his sword in a kendo style way and created a huge impact)

Nova: Did we kill them?

Sam: No look!

(Veta and Shadow were still standing unharmed)

Veta: Is that all?

Nova: No we got 1 more. God Fire Phoenix Form!

Zith: Dark Blachshade Form! (He can't unleash the seal cause of a accident of the cursed family in another story)

Takamichi: Hyper Sky Tiger Form!

Together: Now! Secret Hidden Power: The Spell of the Hidden Animals.

Max: I have one last trick as well! Flareon Full Synche with Stripe and Me!

(Stripe holds on Max)

Stripe: Are you ready Max and Flareon?

Together: Triple Brotherhood Spiraling Aura Flames (The double aura flames but crazier they almost form a tornado and pulverize Veta and Shadow on contact)

Dot: Pleasssse! Stay down!

Veta: I'm afraid were still alive.

Dot: Dang it.

Shadow: Our turn! Spellbound Shadow of the Wicked! (A sybol appeared on the gang's feet and then a shadow wind fell upon them crushing them in the process)

Zith: I'm afraid were still alive as well! We won't let you do whatevr you guys are doing!

(Everyone sweat drops)

Veta: Zith do you even remember the story of the evil hero and king?

Zith: Ya the king and evil hero died the hero was died and their powers were split into the Mystic Objects! And those 4 torches must be the things to revive them!

Zith: You mean 5!

Nova: WHAT! No isn't it four!

Shadow: You don't know the truth do you?

Ash: No we don't

May: Tell us please!

Zith: May that's the worst thing you can say to them. Please? I would say Tell us before I kick your…

Shadow: Well the truh is. THE LEGEND IS A LIE!

Zith: WHAT?

Veta: That's right that map has been deceiving you this whole time. There is another story behind it. The other story was a cover up in order to hide the real truth. There is no king or evil hero!

Nova: No way! Then what is the truth.

Veta: This is the truth behind the legend! The objects are cursed!

To be continued…

XD: Ahhhhh that was an awesome battle and the battle is going to get even bigger. The real truth will be exposed!

Dot: Ok R&R bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

XD: Funny no reviews today. Especially from StealthFire 

Stripe: Bummer. It was a good chapter to.

Dot: Ahhhhhh well. It's hard to update. Blame that on school. So lets get the storie on the road. Finally the Ultimate Battle King Geddon is revived.

**Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End**

Zith: Cursed? No way!

Nova: Impossible! All this time the objects were evil.

Veta: Precisely! The Legend (The map that leads to the you hold now was deceiving you this whole time.

Ash: What's going on?

Nova: Along time ago there was an Evil king that destroyed the land and ruled all the worlds, until one person evil as well killed the king and himself in the process, splitting his powers all over the world, which are now these items.

May: So then what you've been searching for are bad?

Shadow: You are all wrong the story was only a cover up for the truth.

Max: The truth?

Veta: Yes along time ago there was a king, but it was the King of Demons. Whatever he wanted he got. It seemed no one can stop him until the curses (the evil things that controls Zith) gathered their powers to form an energy unmatched or unimaginable. It destroyed King Geddon. It was called the Armageddon.

Stripe: That explains his name.

Shadow: My father then split himself into those objects you have putting himself in each of them for the time of his revival.

Veta: Yes and soon we will light the hidden torch commencing the ceremonie.

Ash: Ceremonie?

Zith: SPEAK UP GRANDPA WE CAN'T HEAR YOU FROM OVER HERE!

(Veta is still calm from the insult)

Veta: Yes the ceremony, which is the revival of King Geddon.

Nova: Sucks for you. We don't have all of them yet.

Shadow: All is required is the 3 most powerful items thrown into the pit of the torch.

May: So you deceived us.

Veta: Exactly! Haven't you ever stopped to think why have I never bothered to take the items from you!

Max: We were already doing the work for you!

Shadow: No you're catching on! We didn't need to do a thing. You were hand delivering it to us.

Zith: I refuse to believe that!

Shadow: Yes you should! Shadow Magnet! (Then all of their objects including the shroud of the oblivion, seed of the forgotten ones, and 2/3rds of the master mimic were in Shadow's hands)

Sam: NOOOOOOOO!

Veta: Yes finally! After all this time. Everything will cease to live any longer. The time is now.

(Shadow throws the objects into the last torch lighting it.)

Veta: All 5 torches are lit. Let the ceremony begin.

Max: What ceremony?

Veta: When the ceremony begins. An unspeakable force will travel from world to world consuming everyone's souls. It will consume all souls on every planet. Leaving everyone lifeless.

May: NOOOOOOOOO!

Nova: So that means everyone will die?

Shadow: Exactly! Veta and I will be spared. But you won't.

Veta: Yes it will take more than just the objects to revive him. It will take countless souls. Let the ceremony BEGIN!

Ash: I won't let you. (Ash dives towards Veta, but then pauses and faints.)

May: ASH!

Shadow: The ceremony begins! His soul was eaten for the revival.

Dot: It's not safe here everyone run!

(The whole gang runs except May)

Max: What the heck are you doing May hurry up!

May: I'm not going to leave Ash!

Nova: Stupid girl! He's dead leave him or you'll meet the same… (It was too late May got struck by the force and she fainted as well.)

Max: SIS!

Stripe: Oh my god! (He picks up Max and runs)

Max: Let go of me my sister is still in there!

Stripe: What are you going to do? If you get killed you'll just be ending up like May and Ash. You will be helping Veta and Shadow!

Dot: It doesn't matter the force has already reached Foster's, The village hidden in the leaves, and One Piece!

Swiftkill: What no.. (He got struck by the force)

Takamichi: Broth… (Same thing happened)

Nova: It's getting bigger and faster. Pick up the pace.

Sam: I can't go any further. I'm so sorry!

Zith: Samantha! NOOOO! Keep running!

Sam: Sorry I'm as slow as a turtle! Remember I love you Zith! (She got hit)

Zith: …

Nova: Are you o…

Zith: Keep running as if you were going to die!

Stripe: We are going to… (Hit)

Dot: Stripe Noo… (Hit)

Max: Big brother! (Max thinks of Stripe as his brother)

Nova: (Grabs Max All is left is Pikachu (I forgot to mention), Zith, Nova, and Max and his Flareon) Where are we going to go?

Zith: Shut up and run!

Nova: Geez bossy. You're girlfriend died doesn't mean too.

Zith: Doesn't mean to WHAT! (Gets angry and pushes Nova into the force by accident Max escaped) Oh my god! What have I done. (Pouring out tears. Walks absent-mindedly towards the force like a zombie as if he wanted to die)

Pikachu: Pika! Piii!

Max: Are you out of you're mind!

Zith: (Ignores Max and walks further to the mysterious soul eating thing)

Max: (Grabs something sharp in Zith's pocket) Dimension claws! (Transports Pikachu, Zith and Pikachu in the nick of time)

(Meanwhile this mysterious thing has already reached every world and has consumed every living thing possible. Even all the pokemon. Back at the ruins.)

Veta: AT LAST KING GEDDON ARISE! ARISE! ARISE!

(Then the torches mixed together creating a big explosion. Then the whole sky turned black. Every thing was dark. All the demon pokemon gathered up. Towards the huge creature, it was taller than 53 skyscrapers. It had hands bigger than almost the earth itself. His eyes were glowing green. The whole body was covered in shadow)

Geddon: Thank you! Veta and Shadow! For reviving me back my children. I shall grant you my powers. (Then huge tentacles grabbed Veta and Shadow) For me that is!

Veta and Shadow: Yes father! (Technically this is Veta's grandpa but who gives a crap)

(They were sucked inside Geddon's body. Like that movie Pokemon Jirachi the Wish Waker or something with the messed up groudon sucking everything. This is happening to Veta and shadow, but they don't care all they did was smile)

Geddon: Yes Now that I have aquired their powers. I can become King of Everything!

Meanwhile…

(Max, Pikachu, Flareon, and Zith were the only survivors. They seem to be on the planet of Pokemon. The ceremony is over so there souls aren't eaten.)

Max: What now?

Zith: I don't know!

Max: There has to be a wa…

Zith: THERE IS NO OTHER WAY! WE LOST! ITS OVER! King Geddon has revived! No one can stop him and all our friends are dead. If we get even near him. We'll get killed.

Max: SHUT UP!

(Zith is suprised by this)

Max: My sister and friends and my best brother are dead. But I'm not going to give up! The odds may be impossible! But were going to die if we don't do anything! I may not know what your life or this quest you do, but I do know that even if the odds are against you! You never give up! Keep fighting till your heart bleeds! (Ok maybe this might be a little K+) Just go out and try!

Zith: That's a nice speech! But there is now way to win it's over!

Max: Well forget you come on Pikachu, Flareon lets go and fight him ourselves.

(Max went inside the Demon's Earth again he saw the King and how huge he was)

Max: We might lose you guys, but that doesn't mean we can't give it our best. (Then a hoard of demons came shaped like a mightyena, and a shrowler that was created by Veta in part 1)

Max: Pikachu use thunder! (Before pikachu could make a move he was blasted by the shrowlers darkness flames and the flareon was hit with a shadow ball which left only Max) Oh man. I didn't want to end like this. Noooooo! (The black pokemon were about to attack when just then…)

Mystery Person: Time Dragon Technique: A Rip in Time! (A vortex sucked up the demon pokemon. Max opened his eyes to see…)

Max: ZITH!

Zith: You were right Max! I shouldn't have given up! Time to kick some…

Max: Look!

Zith: Why is there always an interruption! (He looked to see more hoards of Shrowlers and what looked like Charizards and Dragonites! Plus some Blastoise's that looked more like tanks now.

Zith: Ready you guys?

Max: Ready!

Pikachu: Pika!

Flareon: Flareon!

Zith: CHARGE!

To be continued…

XD: Wow that was some crazy story.

Dot: I know. Till next time. There are only like 2-3 chapters left. R&R EVERYONE PLZ! CYA!


End file.
